Breath Of Autumn
by TorturedDistance-BrokenShadows
Summary: Autumn's here, And something's not right. Raven knows it. But with so little information and a foe that could so easily be interpretated as merely a figment of an overactive imagination..how can the titans pull through? R&R RobXStar BBXRae


Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or any of it's affiliates…and I seriously doubt I ever will, although, that would be mighty cool.

Autumn Shadows 

The husky autumn day cast deeply set shadows over Jump City. The day was quickly turning to night – as is uniform when the seasons grow late, but for those with a higher awareness – It signals something far greater.

_Something isn't right _Raven acknowledged. For days now she had sensed a stirring on the wind but had passed it off for a minor ailment – part of whom she was. Lately though, the feeling in the back of her mind had been growing increasingly stronger…and was now, much to her intense aggravation…becoming harder to ignore.

She needed some time alone, away from Robin's hostility, away from Starfire's well intentioned but annoying advances to journey to the ''Mall of Shopping,'' Cyborg's constant 'car talk' and as far as humanly possible away from Beast Boy.

At this precise moment in time she had other predominant worries on her already troubled mind… Than to waste time pondering over a guy…especially not one who from day one had – intentionally or non – been a constant never ending source of annoyment and harassment towards her.

So, why now has she found herself experiencing the same feelings she promised herself she was never allowed to feel?

Why was it him and him alone who could penetrate the monotone and the harsh exterior that was Raven?

Besides, even if she did chose to accept these new, strange feelings toward him, nothing could ever happen. There were to many complications preventing it.

For one, her powers would never allow it. She could never be close to him without causing an accident of some sort. The titans were currently on the third toaster this week, all due to her. And, if by some miracle she managed to overcome the emotional side, there was still the problem her love would be left unrequited. For, who could possibly love her? A half-breed demon, who was ultimately sent to earth to play a key part in the destruction of the world. A hollow shell completely devoid of any emotion, incapable to muster a smile even on the most ''joyous of occasions,'' as Starfire would put it.

_Starfire. _

Although she would never admit it, in a moment of weakness Raven had allowed envy to sneak her way into her heart at the sight of the Alien girl. Star had it so easy. She was stunningly beautiful, with a laugh that could brighten the darkest of places. She has the perfect relationship with Robin - one with no barriers or restrictions. She's innocent but quicker that Kid Flash when it comes to defending those she cares for. When you compare Raven to Starfire its prom queen vs. head of the chess club.

The saddest parts that no one could ever possibly hate her for it and live with himself afterwards for, she's so inwardly good and kind, It's hard not to love her.

**Starfire.**

Sunlight streamed into the purple room, illuminating the girl sleeping peacefully there. The clock adjacent to her changed to 9:45 and began playing a shrill tune. Starfire stirred, rolled over and hit snooze. Opening one sleep filled eye she checked the time. Realizing it was later than she'd meant to of slept till, she got up quickly, all traces of drowsiness forgotten. A quick glance in the mirror, and boy, did she look rough today. A shower was definitely in order. She just hoped Beast Boy hadn't used up all the hot water again.

**Robin.**

Left, Right, Punch, Jab, Kick, Duck…were the commands going through Robin's head as he pounded away at the punching bag. He was hungry and tired, but his workout was far from finished. He'd skipped breakfast today; instead choosing to sort through some old criminal files in the hope of attaining a lead he'd previously missed. No such luck though. Recently crime in Jump city had hit and all time low with the titans being called out maybe once a fortnight to apprehend a minor disturbance of the peace… Robin didn't trust it. Something major was going to happen, and soon. He just hoped they'd be able to figure out what it was in time to prevent it. Starting to feel dizzy from the constant movement, he decided that it was probably in his best interest to eat something; he could always finish training later.

* * *

''TOFU!'' 

''BACON!''

''Duuuude, this is so not fair.''

''And what? Pig's will fly before I let you make that little white crap you call food into my kitchen!''

The argument could be heard all around the tower although the other residents passed it off as normal morning etiquette for Cyborg and Beast Boy.

''You'd rather know that the very food you love so much is the product of mass murder and cruelty toward animals…I've been most of them…It's like, uh, Killing me!'' Beast boy tried to reason.

''BB that made no sense whatsoever, but whatever man, have your tofu…all I know is…I'm MAKIN' BACON.'' Cyborg shouted.

Crestfallen Beast boy made his way to the kitchen counter and began to prepare his tofu, although he could hardly stomach the smell or sound of meat sizzling just a foot away.

* * *

Slightly exasperated, and pink from the shower, Starfire made her way to her room quietly. She could hear Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games in the living room…but so far she hadn't caught a glimpse of either Robin or Raven. _Could they be together? No, no, that's not it…is it? _The past few months the pair had been spending an unsettling amount of time together and the furtive and secretive glances the two now commonly shared was making Starfire uneasy. She sighed and looked once again in the mirror. _What if it was Raven Robin chose? _She had always thought that Raven was beautiful in an unconventional way. _Robin could easily choose her over me, she's so interesting…and their personalities are so alike. _Studying her own features she deemed herself 'plain looking' and definitely not one to compete with Raven for Robin's heart, this of course assuming Raven actually wanted it, which so far she had no proof of…only the growing suspicion in the back of her mind. _I should make more of an effort today, there's nothing I can do with my uniform but my face and hair maybe? _With this thought in mind Starfire rushed to her dresser and pulled out a bag of what looked like oddly shaped cosmetics.

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy had stopped arguing once Robin entered the room. Their leader only had to give them each a knowing look and they were quiet. Both resigned to video games on the couch. Robin had taken control of the kitchen and was now currently making lunch for everyone. 

''Hahahaha, BB you are going DOWN.'' Cyborg shouted

''No way dude, not this time'' Beast boy retaliated

''Yo, you said that the last 56 times, what makes this one different?'' Cyborg challenged.

''Uh...well…you see…um…TICKLE FIGHT'' with this Beast Boy launched himself toward Cyborg morphing into an octopus in the process and began tickling him mercilessly.

''Aw, Man, BB you made me crash''

''Sweet!'' Beast boy said punching the air ''told you I'd win''

''Oh, you are going down''

And the two were once again immersed in a fight. This time, involving rancid smelling fruit.

Amongst the screams, laughter and uh, fruit slinging no body noticed Raven slip quietly into the common room, take her usual seat, take out some earplugs and open her newest literary masterpiece.

_I'm really not in the mood for this today. I have an ear – splitting headache… and this is NOT helping. _Just as these thoughts entered her mind a very questionable looking peach flew, just centimetres away from her left ear and smashed against the wall behind her. _Ok, last straw. _

''STOP!'' thundered Raven, jumping to her feet and alerting the whole room and half of Jump City to her presence. ''Is it difficult for you to understand, that SOME OF US, are trying to read in peace and would be VERY grateful if other CERTAIN people would desist behaving like 5 YEAR OLDS!''

''GAAH'' came Robins voice as he was subsequently blown out of the kitchen area as multiple appliances exploded.

Hearing the ruckus from the hallway Starfire rushed to the living room only to find Robin strewn across the floor being helped up by an apologetic looking Cyborg. Whilst Beast Boy and Raven were engaged in what could only be described as WW3, shouting insults at each other like bullets. The kitchen lay in ruins and was that fruit all over the walls?

_Ok _Starfire thought _Time to intervene. _

''Friends! Must we always fight? Let us stop the arguing and clear up the room, yes?''

''Starfire'' came Raven's ever-placid voice ''it's ok, some people just need to be taught a lesson is all.'' Turning to face Beast boy with an evil glint in her eye.

''No, Star's right'' Robin stated ''we're supposed to be a team, we need to start acting like one, now everyone get cleaning.''

''Robin, May I speak to you for a moment…in private?''

''Sure Star'' came the reply as he followed her out of the room and into the hallway.

_Ok, Starfire, Now he's alone with you, you can finally unload everything that's plaguing you. Just ask him about Raven casually. Inquire about her health maybe. Anything, just get some answers. Do whatever you must. _

_I wonder why she wants to see me out here. God, she looks beautiful today. Does her hair always shine like that? Today it seems to be reflecting every goddamn beam of light in the room. Oh, crap, now she's smiling. I love her smile. I love he – wait…what's she doing now? She's so close I can smell her strawberry shampoo. Wow, it's hot in here. Robin now would be the right time to say something…__**anything**__. Don't just stand there looking gormless TALK TO HER. _

''_Star –''_

A loud resilient alarm sounded throughout the Tower. Starfire leant back with a look of disdain upon her face. Robin sighed inwardly, partly out of relief and partly annoyance at the alarms timing and ran back into the living room grabbing his utility belt as he did so.

''Titans GO!''


End file.
